


5 hairdos

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: Braids, Daddy Robert, Fluff, Hair, Multi, Robert has hidden talents, fluffy as fuck, hairdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: Robert helps Liv with her hair.Bonding ensues. Narrated through 5 people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're waiting on an update on TRTF, I just had to write this fluffy piece because ever since the headcanon of Robert doing Liv's hair popped into my head I haven't been able to let it go. I need more scenes with them. Seriously.
> 
> Then Jenny and I started talking about it and she said she'd make a drawing if I wrote it, and well, who can resist that?!  
> (See the drawing here: http://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/154116766657/robert-helps-liv-with-her-hair-illustration-for )
> 
> And thank you so much to Sabrina for the beta help!!

The Ponytail (Liv)

 

"Hang on, don't you think you need to run a brush through that?" Aaron says mid-chew on a piece of morning toast, waving his hand along his head.

"As if I got time for that, haven't even had my breakfast yet have I?!" Liv snarls her response, casting her brother an annoyed look in between throwing notepads and pens into her backpack. It's not like Aaron to pay this much attention to the way she looks; being dressed is usually good enough for him, but she suspects his concern has something to do with the phone call from Ms. Gifford last week. It was only a bit of sugar in her hair, all the old-school punks used to do it apparently.

Robert looks between the siblings, already pushing the chair back as he sighs, "You, sit" he points at her with a finger that means she better do what she's told. "You won't make that test if you're hungry and we did not stay up three evenings in a row for that". He then turns his attention to Aaron, "And you, be nice". Then he disappears up the stairs.

"That's us told then" Aaron comments, downing the last of his coffee. "Cereal or toast?" he asks getting up, catching on to her stressed out mood.

"Cereal" she mutters. "Not those fiber ones though". Her nose scrunches just at the thought of them. She always knew Robert was mad.

"As if I'd give you that crap" Aaron snorts, grabbing the box of Cheerios.

About five seconds later Robert comes back, waving her hairbrush in one hand, a black hair tie in the other. Apparently, he's intent on making her life miserable too.

She's not sure if the eye roll or sigh comes first at seeing his stupid grin, way too wide for this time of the morning. "Fine. I will. Jeez".

“Yes you will” Aaron confirms.

Liv follows it up with a “Shurrup”.

"No you won't. You'll eat" Robert says and without asking grabs a bunch of her hair causing Liv to turn around so fast she almost knocks over the pint of milk Aaron has set on the table.

"Eh what are you doing?" she stares at him, mouth formed into an objecting snarl.

"Brushing your hair". Robert remains way too unfazed for someone who has to deal with two bickering siblings first thing. Like the parental figure who has had his patience tested and refined.

"What do you know about long hair?" Aaron puffs amused, sitting down again.

"I grew up with a kid sister remember?"

Liv still can't stop herself from regarding him with suspicion, until he has to force her around, nearly putting the spoon in her hand himself. "Go on, eat. Don't wanna be late".

"This is weird" she states as he starts at the tips, working his way up with the brush. Never mind that she's not used to others brushing her hair, her mother was hardly ever bothered. But it's Robert doing it.

"Well get over it" he mumbles and she can feel his fingers untangling a knot.

She doesn't say anymore, afraid that he might get tired of her and leave it half done. Next to her she catches Aaron looking at Robert with the soppiest eyes she's ever seen. He's practically begging for the mocking face she gives him. He gives her one back.

If Robert notices he doesn't say, he's too busy brushing through her tangled hair, pulling it into a perfect ponytail.

Later on, she aces the test.

 

\-------

The Pigtail braids (Robert)

 

Liv makes sure to brush her hair herself after that morning. Robert feels a little hurt and proud at the same time.

Work is way too busy for he and Aaron at the moment, both of them trying to get as much done as possible so they can have some time off around Christmas. Despite living in a house full of people, Liv spends a lot of evenings alone and as he arrives home late one evening the pang of guilt is there again.

Aaron is still not home.

There are some heavy sighs coming from Liv's room, a girl's voice that isn't Gabby's and then the thud of something hard being thrown at the door, followed by a frustrated groan.

She's not the calmest of teenagers but even so, it's not like her. He knocks on the door, a faint smile on his lips ready to offer his help. "Liv?"

When she doesn't answer he carefully opens the door, not wanting to startle her. She's lying faced down on the bed and he almost steps on her hairbrush when he walks into the room. "You alright?"

She turns around enough to give him an angry glare, "What does it look like?" she mutters, digging her face back into the duvet.

"Wanna share?" he asks tentatively as he sits down next to her, the mattress dipping under his weight, making her slide towards him.

She doesn't say anything. Instead there's a beat before she reluctantly hands him her phone; a Youtube clip paused. 'Pigtail braids tutorial'. He presses play, looks at the young girl that's wearing way too much make-up for her age, constantly brushing her hair behind her ear, and he cringes slightly at the way she's trying to act like a mini adult.

He puts the phone away, looks at Liv who has turned around, face sulky and a little embarrassed.

"Want some help?" he asks as gently as possible, careful not to put stress on any word in case it comes out wrong. Liv can be very sensitive.

"No" she shrugs halfheartedly, wearing that look that says she really does want it but won't admit it. The same one her brother uses way too often. 

"Why not?" he prods carefully.

"It's weird"

"Why?" he insists, knowing if he keeps up the questions she'll eventually spill.

She looks away, folds her arms and hunches in on herself as she stares into the wall. There's another bob of her shoulders, a slight shake to her head. "Mum never taught me" she says as if it's some sort of explanation and he can fill in the blanks himself.

With Liv the right approach is sometimes do and not ask. He goes to pick up the brush from the floor. Still turned away from him, he starts loosening the braid she's started on. She doesn't say anything but he can see her shoulders relaxing, her rigid back softening.

Neither says anything, Liv doesn't take her eyes from the wall once, not even when he reaches for the first hair tie on her nightstand. Robert keeps quiet too, a small part of him wishing she's pretending her mother is behind her, doing all of those motherly things his own sister never got to experience, or at least not have memories of. If he can give her even a hint of it, he will. From what he can tell of the little Liv has been willing to share, Sandra was never well enough to give her much of anything.

Not even when there are two long braids hanging down on each side of her head do they speak. Her eyes are still fixed on the wall, a lonely tear on her soft cheek and his heart aches a little. In a way it has never done before. It scares him what she's become to mean to him.

The next morning the braids are still there, albeit a little loose from a night of sleep. Chas compliments them, clearly assuming she's done them herself.

Liv doesn't object, just throws Rob a grateful smile across the table and they share a knowing look. For now, it's their little secret.

 

\------

The Bun (Chas)

 

It's not that she doesn't love living with her son and his family but she could really do without all the knickknacks strewn around the living room, most of it being Liv's. Is a clean coffee table really too much to ask?

She shouts her name up the stairs a couple of times before the girl descends, an unimpressed look on her face.

"What?"

"This". Chas points to the table in front of the sofa.

"What about it?" Liv shrugs her shoulders and for a moment Chas wonders if she was this impossible as a teen. Probably worse. Caked up in too makeup and hanging with all the wrong people. At least Liv doesn't do that. She can be a right little madame, but Gabby's an alright friend for her she supposes. Deep down. 

She's not proud of it but her voice is raised as she continues, "Clean it up will ya! I can't even take a proper break if I have to look at this all the time!"

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist"

"What's going on?" Robert frowns, closing the back door behind him, catching the end of her outburst.

"You!" Chas points her finger to him before he's even had the chance to shrug his coat off, "take care of this" she says, not sure if she means Liv or all the stuff. She really does need a break. Working with Charity out of all people doesn't allow many. She's had brighter ideas than going into business with her cousin, she'll admit that.

"Someone's annoyed then" she can hear Robert joking with Liv in that disarming way she's learned he's so good at, before she draws the door close to shut. "What's all this stuff then?"

"Gabby gave it to me. Freebies from the salon. I don't know what to do with it so I just left it here. Wouldn't have minded if Charity nicked it." is all Chas has time to hear before there's another punter to serve.

Apparently Robert stays with Liv she notices, as she can hear their voices every time she goes on a cellar run for wine, to get a few bags of crisps they keep behind the bar or to shout orders at Marlon in the kitchen.

It's not surprising considering how close they have become lately. What's more eye-opening however is what she manages to hear from Robert:

"They never had these when I helped Victoria"

"I thought I'd made it clear you could come to me with this Liv"

"Don't make it weird then"

 

She doesn't think much of it. Not until she actually stops and looks through the door that's still slightly open. Robert's sitting on the sofa, Liv's on the floor in front of him and he's got hairpins pressed between his lips and a look of concentration as he's making sure the clearly newly made bun in Liv's hair stays still.

It's probably the most precious thing she's seen since they dressed Leo up in lederhosen.

 

"There" she hears him declare and watches as he fishes out his phone from his blazer that hangs over the back of the sofa. "Alright?"

There's a coy smile on Liv's lips that she's never seen before as the girl looks at herself on the phone. Then she bounces up, almost walking away before she quickly turns and throws her arms around Robert from behind. Then she's gone.

"What about this then?!" he shouts after her, head turned toward the hallway "Chas's gonna go spare!". He's not wrong she thinks, but the scene she's just witnessed has softened her annoyance a great deal.

She knows that she should step away but she can't help looking at the man who has changed so much. And as far as she can tell; for her son. Robert flamin' Sugden. Who knew.

She studies him as he lingers a little, his neck pressed against the back of the sofa. There's no answer from Liv and he shakes his head a little before turning back, stopping when he catches her looking at him.

She jumps a little at having been caught, nervously laughing and grabs a glass from the nearest shelf. "Just getting these!" she excuses herself.

Robert doesn't answer with more than a smile and a tiny nod before he proceeds to pick up Liv's stuff.

She could have sworn there was something glossy in his eyes.

 

\-----

The Fishtail braid (Aaron)

 

Robert's in bed before him like most other nights. (He would tease him that it's because he's old but the truth is, Aaron's the one who most often falls asleep first). Usually he'll be working on the computer or reading one of his books that are way too massive for Aaron's liking. Tonight however when Aaron gets back to their room, he's got his earbuds plugged in to his phone, staring at the screen with intent.

He doesn't even look up when Aaron starts undressing and if there's a sure sign of something being wrong, that's it.

"Whatcha doin'?" Robert is silent and it takes Aaron calling his name before he gets a reaction.

Robert drops one of the earbuds, "What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Just a video" he shrugs so dismissively it immediately makes Aaron suspicious.

"Alright..." he hesitates, pulling off his socks and throwing them on the floor. Robert's disapproving look doesn't go unnoticed as he crawls into bed. "If it's nothing, then you can show me!" he laughs, launching for Robert's phone.

Catching Robert off guard he soon has it in his hand, as well as an annoyed fiancé on top of him, trying to grab it back.

"Give it back! Aaron I'm not kidding!" he yells close enough to his ear that it hurts.

Doesn't stop him from laughing and squirming out of Robert's grip however, passing the phone between his hands when Robert fights for it. Tonight even his boyfriend's long limbs don't stand a chance against his determination.

"Alright fine. Look at it" Robert huffs giving up the fight.

There's a lingering chuckle to Aaron's voice when he speaks in surprise at seeing the screen. "Fishtail braid tutorial. Something you wanna tell me?" he can't help teasing.

Robert looks so unimpressed that he figures it's better to just put him out of his misery. He hands the phone back, curls closer to the soft body he's become so accustomed to that it's almost silly. "I already know you're behind Liv's new hairdos".

Robert turns slightly, his right arms caught under Aaron's weight. "Really?" he asks, looking so surprised it makes Aaron chuckle again.

"Mum said she saw you two the other week. Asked me if I knew."

Robert nods, his face filled with concern as he speaks. "Liv's a bit sensitive about it. Don't tell her you know".

"Ok" Aaron nods, wanting to know the reason behind it all but decides not to push. The thought of Robert sharing something with Liv that he's not in on doesn't make him as jealous as he thought it would. Instead it just makes his heart swell a little, finding himself thinking that this is exactly how it's supposed to be and nothing feels more right.

"You're a man of many talents Robert Sugden" he smiles. Then he kisses him softly.

The next morning there's a grin on Liv's face as she leaves for school - donning a perfect fishtail braid of course.

 

\-----

The Chignon

 

"Erin, hurry up, your customer's here!"

She downs the last of her tea in a hurry, feeling like she's barely had time to sit down for a proper cuppa in weeks. It's the end of the school year and Fridays are now swamped with girls wanting new hairdos and coiffures. They usually arrive in groups, excited and chatting away, which is fun for them, but it has made her head spin on more than one occasion.

She's thankful when she discovers that her next customer is a lonely girl, accompanied by her father.

Her very tall, blond and handsome father that she honestly has a hard time tearing her eyes off as she approaches them. There's a wedding ring there, she's an expert at spotting them these days, and perhaps she shouldn't be eyeing too long at a man who's spoken for.

"Hiya!" she plasters on a bright smile despite feeling weary from the late afternoon.

The girl seems a little shy as she mumbles out a hi, letting her dad do the talking.

"Liv was it right?" Erin asks, ushering her towards the chair. The father sits down on the free chair next to them.

"Yeah" the girl answers a little louder.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Erin smiles, clipping the cape around her neck.

The girl retrieves her phone from under the cape, holding up a picture of a messy chignon

"Alright that's cool, doing something special tonight then?" she asks, her voice extra kind and encouraging as it usually is whenever she wants her customers to open up a little. It's surprising how awkward a quiet haircut can really be.

"School dance" the girl shrugs, still sticking to the short answers. She's not exactly the picture of excitement you'd expect from someone who makes the effort to do her hair in a salon before a big night.

"She's got a date" the father says, clearly enjoying to tease his daughter, the glint in his eyes revealing.

The girl keeps quiet, only casting an evil eye towards her dad. 'Parents', Erin smiles amusingly to herself, they'll probably always enjoy embarrassing their kids.

"So do you want me trim the ends a bit?" Erin asks, having brushed through the hair, noticing the split ends.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Erin looks between the two. She's not too surprised, most people with long hair fear the hairdresser, of course this girl wouldn't be any different.

"Liv you need it" her dad argues. "The ends are all frizzy".

The comment has her eyebrows shoot up in surprise; it's not what she usually hears from fathers. If they're even in here at all. Clearly, this isn't your average parent. 

"You probably need a few inches but I can take as little as possible, I doubt you'll notice it" she explains and the father throws her a grateful look.

"Fine" the girl sighs, "but I'm telling Aaron you forced me".

"As if he's gonna notice"

The pair laughs a little, obviously sharing an inside joke that has Erin wondering who Aaron is.

As she works her way through the girl's hair she receives exactly the kind of quietness she always tries to avoid; both father and daughter are occupied with their phones, occasionally shoving their mobile in front of the other, eliciting chuckles from each other.

It's when she's done and brings out the brushes, hair straightener, pins and hairspray the father is on his feet, watching her work with shocking interest.

The girl obviously spots her discomfort at being watched over her shoulder as she says, ”Don't mind him, he usually does my hair but this one was too hard apparently”. There's mocking in her tone accompanied by her fingers making air quotes at the last words.

“And now I'm trying to learn” the man says, defending himself.

The 'aww' that escapes Erin's lips is inevitable really. Just like she thought; not your average parent. ”You have a really cool dad, you know that right?”

Both girl and father seem to blush fiercely at that, the girl bowing her head slightly before she looks at her dad through the mirror, ”Yeah. I know”.


End file.
